Into the Portal
by RDAJ
Summary: Sombra has passed through a secondary portal to our world and threatens to end it with the powers he gains when he is there. Celestia sends the Mane 6 in to stop him before we meet extinction. When they arrive, it's much different than expected.
1. Chapter 1

"My little ponies, this is no easy task. Sombra will stop at nothing to capture or kill you. He came this far, there is no telling what he will do."

Celestia walked over and unlocked a large door with her magic. Dust and fractured metal fell from the handle and fell brittle to the floor. The main six, along with the three princesses and Discord, entered the room.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Rainbow Dash looked around at blanketed boxes and picture frames.

"Your job is to stop Sombra from gaining too much power in the human world. With it now being three days since he has fled our world, there is no telling what strength he possesses. I need you six to travel to this land and capture Sombra."

"Well since it's a different portal, what will he look like?" Twilight had a pad with pencil floating next to her.

"There is no telling what he will look like. I've only been through this portal once. These creatures are ruthless and senile. If you step out of line, you will be called for it, and taken hostage. They don't mess around, so be careful."

"So what do the other creatures look like?" Rarity walked closer to the draped mirror and moved her hoof over the dusty fabric.

"Well Twilight, you have visited a world much like this. Except, their skin comes in only certain colors. Some look pinkish tan, others brown, even white as me. They are nothing like those you met through that other portal that you followed Sunset Shimmer into. It will be different my dear Twilight."

"We won't let you down Princess! Will we girls?" Twilight received hollers from her friends.

"Now don't waste anymore time, go find Sombra before he creates cataclysmic events.

"After we get ready and packed, we will be on our way." Twilight put her clipboard in her satchel and closed it up.

"No need. The portal only accepts living organisms. Anything non-living will simply hit it much like it was a wall. Now go!"

The main six wasted no time in waiting as they uncovered the mirror and dove into it.

INTO THE PORTAL

"Ugh. What a rough landing. Is everyone alright?" Twilight sat up and grabbed her head.

All she heard were grumbles of pain. Twilight stood and looked around her.

"It doesn't seem much different from the other world. Things are just more bland and dead looking. Now we need to retrace the steps of Som-... What is so funny Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash was rolling on the ground laughing at the girl standing in front of her.

"Did the other world provide clothes?!" Rainbow spat out the line before ensuing in laughter once more.

Twilight looked down and noticed two extruding lumps on her chest.

"WHAT THE HAY?!" She covered her exposed parts and ran behind a near by tree.

"Let's get somewhere closed off and safe before we do anything else." Applejack stood up and looked to adjust her hat, but was met with air.

She looked around frantically for her Stetson but couldn't locate it.

"Okay. Now that an issue right there.."

"Remember lifeless objects can't pass through the portal." Twilight leaned back into the tree for cover.

"Does anyone know what time it is, it's pretty dark." Rainbow looked up at the pitch black sky.

"That clock over at that building says it's about Twelve at night." Fluttershy pointed at a large building that was abandoned.

"It's all dilapidated. It could be near morning for all we know." Twilight walked over and squinted to see the lettering above the boarded up doors.

CANTERLOT MAIN LIBRARY

"AH! A LIBRARY!" Twilight sprinted toward the entrance, leaving her friends behind.

"HEY! Wait up!" Applejack and the rest of the girls sprinted for the doors.

When they arrived, Twilight had already started to rip the boards off of the doorway. The others pitched and eventually got the doorway clears and slipped in. Dust that had been settling moved into the air and made Twilight caugh.

"This place needs a makeover." Rarity brushed dude off of her bare arms.

"Now lets not get ahead of ourselves. We need clothing." Applejack looked around and found a door that was cracked open.

"There." She walked over and pushed the door open, sliding the debris behind it.

The girls walked over and filed into the room. Twilight searches the walls and found a switch. She flipped it on and a light began to flicker.

"Still works."

"Hey y'all, found somethin'." Applejack held up uniforms that employees had left behind.

"They're hideous!" Rarity slid her finger over its wrinkles and brushed the dust off on Applejack.

"Thanks."

"Ok these will have to do, grab a pair and slip it on."

Each one of them began placing uniforms onto their nude bodies.

"Uh, the clothes are a bit tight... And this is the biggest size." Applejack felt around her rear and noticed how it looked in the mirror.

Her shirt didn't even touch her stomach due to her bust and nearly burst at the seems.

"These must've been small people.." They each strained to fully clothe themselves but failed.

"Ok. I read something about this world. People wear less clothes and actually expose themselves, we will probably be fine." Twilight pushed dust off of her polo.

"Probably? I'm nude!" Rarity tried pulling the shirt down and looked at it. "And I'm hideous."

"Rarity, you of all ponies should know that men google eye at you."

"People." Twilight walked over to the door.

"Pard'n?"

"We all have to start saying people and hands and human. In the other world it was much similar but they were all technicolor like at home."

"Technicolor?" Rainbow smoothed out her shirt and checked herself out in a broken mirror nearby.

"Multicolored. Much like your hair Rainbow."

"Ah."

The six walked out the library and looked around. Books, broken chairs, and spiderwebs filled the library floor.

"Well I'm not sleeping in this..this...stuff." Rarity picked up a book and put it on a shelf.

"You can clean if you want to. I'm hitting the hay." Applejack grabbed a book and used it as a pillow.

Rainbow joined her and laid down next to her. Fluttershy curled up in the corner and tried to fall asleep.

"I'll help Rarity." Twilight walked up and grabbed a stack of books and put them into the dusty shelf nearby.

"Pinkie? Care to-... Where's Pinkie?" Twilight looked all over and found her asleep over a candy machine, snoring and drooling over the floor.

"Well then." Rarity grabbed a nearby broken broom and began sweeping.


	2. Chapter 2

August 29th, Friday. 11:36 am

"And were done!" Twilight swept back a pile of dust outside and closed the door behind her.

"That was grueling and overwhelming." Rainbow sat up and stretched.

"You didn't even help clean." Twilight walked over and placed the broom into the nearby closet.

"I meant sleeping on books. I ain't cleaning anything here. That's stupid."

"Say what you want. We need to go search for Sombra now. It's a large world so we need to start as soon as we can."

After waking up The rest of the girls, Twilight led the group outside into the bright world.

The wind was low that day but still swept leaves from trees, sending them flying through the air. The sky was clear as glass and showed the sun shining bright.

"Wait, i thought Celestia wasn't here." Rainbow looked up and shaded her eyes with her hand.

"It's different here. It has to do with gravity and space."

"We'll I don't care."

"I thought you wouldn't."

Rainbow smirked and started to walk down a barren sidewalk.

"Where is everyone?" Rarity looked around for a sign of humans but found none.

"We'll most don't live near here I suppose, and others are attending school." Twilight looked around and found a bus depot with times strobes across the encased paper.

She slid her finger over the times and found one for twelve o'clock.

"We'll have to wait a while. The library's clock says its about 11:40."

"That'll take forever!" Rarity walked under the depot and sat on the empty bench.

"In the meantime lets see if we can use any kind of magic." Applejack pulled Twilight over to a pile of leaves and pulled out a fallen apple.

"Try." Applejack pointed to the apple on the ground.

"To levitate? It won't wo-"

"Try."

Twilight let out a sigh and tried to move the apple. She pointed her head forward and closed her eyes tight. The others stared at the girl straining herself to move the apple.

"Ugh! It won't work! Magic just can't be conjured!" Twilight lifted her hand to point out the apple and saw it move.

She began to walk around with her hand in the air lecturing about the human world, the apple leaning to every direction her finger pointed.

"Twilight! Look!" Pinkie pointed at the feathering apple.

"What!?" She turned around sharply and spotted the apple moving.

"By Celestia..." She walked up and pointed back and forth, watching as the apple moved with her.

After a while, Twilight began moving leaves and shaking branches with her hands. Rarity herself tried and saw that she too can make some rocks roll onto the sidewalk.

"Guys! The bus!" Applejack pointed to a large vehicle pulling up.

Twilight and Rarity dropped what they were doing. Leaves and rocks stopped immediately as the bust came to a halt. The six walked up and waited as the driver pulled the door open.

"We'll by the beard. It's my lucky day. Where you ladies headin'?" The large man wiped crumbs from his mustache and swept his hand on his shirt.

"Eeeeewww." Rarity whispered to herself and cringed.

"Uh well where do most poni-.. People. People go?" Twilight looked up at the man who was still looking at their features.

"We'll there's the Capitol, downtown, the amusement park, the zoo. I can take y guys on a tour if you'd like."

"No th-" twilight hit Rarity's stomach before she could finish.

"That would be terrific."

The driver smiled as the girls filed into the bus. All of the seats where empty. Each had a different feature. The front seats where worn down and ripped in some areas. The middle seats had stains on their respected windows from people breathing on them. The back was dirty and covered in stains.

"The front is always the best for a tour." The driver patted the seat behind him and smiled.

"The front it is." Twilight sat down, followed by the others clamoring into the front area.

"First stop, the Capitol." The driver closed the door and craned the stick into first as the bus slowly moved along the road.

After fifteen minutes of hearing about the driver's life and divorces, try arrived at a large building with a rounded roof and steeple. The girls awed at the fairly large building.

"This is where lots of court and law officiated crap happens. Wait til I show you our next place." The driver hung a left and pulled down a one way road filled with cars.

The more they drove down the crowded road, the taller the buildings got. Each had the same, blocky style, but when they hit the heart of downtown, buildings began to look more different. Some were winding and tall. Other flat and curved.

"This is the place you go. Downtown shows off everything thats officiated with our home. And it's home to the Wonderbolts, our flight team. They fly F-16s over games and other ev-"

"WONDERBOLTS?!" Rainbow sprang from her chair and stopped herself with the driver's.

Billboards of the team where covering building sides wherever they looked.

"Don't miss the annual Flight Show, starring The Wonderbolts!" Rainbow read a nearby billboard and jumped with joy.

"Oh Twilight we just gotta go!"

"No. We have a task that we need to complete."

Rainbow gave Twilight a pout face and puppy dog eyes.

"I said no."

"We'll fine." Rainbow slunk back to her seat and folded her arms in disappointment.

"Anyways over there is the club. The hip new artist there is Vinyl Scratch, but her stage name is DJ PON-3. I'm not into that dubstep crap but she's a really chill chick. Downtown is filled with clubs, party people, shops, and basically everything you need. Now here is the amusement park, Ponyville.

"PONYVILLE?!" All six flung to the side window, squishing their faces up to the glass.

"Ya. Anyone who's anyone knows Ponyville. Although there are people who hate it since its mainly for girls, it has many people coming around to see a world of it's own."

"Can we stop by this park?" Twilight looked up at the driver, who smiled in the mirror and turned down the road heading for the Park.

The bus screeched to a halt. The door flung open with a creak and out stepped the girls.

"We'll be back, unless you want to come with."

"Sure!" The large man clambered out and wiped his shirt of crumbs.

"I don't think we've been introduced, my name is Twilight Sparkle." She held out her hand and was met with his.

"Big McIntosh."


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE: I really messed up the story so I changed some things. I hope it's good.

ONTO THE STORY

"Woah woah woah. Like Big McIntosh Big McIntosh? That is your real name?" Applejack stepped forward and scanned the man facing him.

"Uhh. Ya. I know, my name is an apple but hey, so is the rest of my family. After the barn was destroyed I kinda just looked for places to live and bounced from job to job."

"Well what about your sister?"

"How did you know I have a sister?" Big Mac looked at the blonde haired girl and begin to search her.

"Just a guess."

"Well my younger sis Applejack took off and I believe works at the bar downtown. My other younger sis, Applebloom, is off who knows where. Granny passed a while ago and we all kinda dilapidated. Enough about me, let's hit the park!"

Big Mac walked into the large entrance, and was soon followed by the girls.

"Remember Applejack, this world reflects ours." Twilight leaned in and whispered into the other's ear.

"But why is it all so diff'rent?"

"I don't know. I really don't, but when we find Sombra,...I believe we have some questions for him."

The group walked around the large park, following Big Mac throughout the place, listening to his childhood stories.

"Ah remember some of these…" Applejack put her head down and watched as a tear fell from her eye.

"And over here is where me and Applejack took a photo together when we were kids."

"Was she wearing a Stetson hat her father gave her?" Applejack looked up as Big Mac slowly turned to her.

"...Yes...How did you know that?"

"Because ah-" She looked at Twilight, who shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Be-because ah was there. Ah remember you two posing."

"You would've been a young kid to remember that."

"Oh, you know….Just good memory...By the way, the sign says 'Canterlot Amusement Park', not Ponyville."

"Well I guess it must've stuck in my head. My sister's loved that show and the horses on the Merry-Go-Round reminded her of them. They've added new additions for the large crowd, but I still call this place Ponyville. It helps me remember my times here."

"Can we see this Merry Going Around?" Rarity rested her hands on her hips.

Big Mac chuckled. "Of course."

They walked down a narrow path that crowded with people. They saw a line protruding from the entrance and waited in it. Once at the front, the girls walked on, looking at the sight in front of them.

"Oh my Celestia….It's me." Twilight walked up and touched a purple pony's face, going over every detail on it.

"Ya, back a while an artist decided to color the ponies weird."

The girls walked around the ride, pointing out ponies they knew.

"There's Lyra and Bon Bon, Shining, Cadence, and even Cheerilee."

"Woops...That one's mine." Big Mac slunked his body onto the small pony and waited for the ride to began.

"I guess grab a pony girls." Twilight sat on hers, and the others onto their respective selves.

"Well that was an interesting ride." The group agreed with Rainbow Dash as they walked into the main part of the park, which represented the town.

Shops, stores, and game centers lined the street in front of buildings with the same architecture as Ponyville. The crowd mainly consisted of girls, some guys forced to go with their wives.

"An entire place based on us." Twilight looked around in awe.

"Ya, some

Later that day

"Well thank you Big Mac for showing us around. It's been great, but we gotta get somewhere."

"Where to? I gotta bus. Just say the destination."

"Um. Well we don't know where he is but do you know a guy named Sombra?"

"Oh. Well I believe i've heard of him, he's this new guy risin in the ranks who's looking to be Governor."

"Is that a powerful position?" Rarity asked.

"Well ya, it's basically controlling most things going on around here. I'll take you to his office."

The bus squeezed through the narrow streets of downtown and eventually came to a large office building. He parked and led the girls to the main desk.

"Sombra please."

The lady smiled and phones in to the office behind her. A large man with a suit on walked out and glared at the girls before walking away.

"Sombra will se you now."

"I'll wait out here." Big Mac sat down in a nearby chair and grabbed a magazine.

The group walked in and saw a fairly well built man sitting in a large chair. His desk was tidy and organized. there were paintings of him that were more dramatic than normal.

"Hello Twilight." The voice, still deep and scary as usual.

"Sombra, by decree of the Royal Guard and Princess Celestial herself, we are placing you under arrest and you are to be taken back to Canterlot for you sentence." Twilight looked nervous as she managed to spit out the words.

"What have I done?"

"Y-you've... Well you've..."

"I've done nothing. You have no idea what I've done."

"We know what you're going to do!" Rainbow walked to his desk and slammed her hands on it.

"And that is?"

"Take over and destroy this world!"

Sombra chuckled and walked over to the large window behind him that looked over the large, open land outside the city.

"I found that portal when I was going to kill Celestia. Anger drove me to kill her. I was so angry... So... Alone. I stumble upon it when a guard spotted me."

"Before you go further here, how did you survive? We destroyed you." Rarity looked at the others with a question on her face.

"You merely damaged me. That hold could never contain me. When I broke free I didn't look to the Chrystal Empire anymore. That had defeated me so I changed my anger to Canterlot, looking to rule all of Equestria. When I fell into that portal, it brought me to the front of that library. I was lost and had no idea what this place was. It's a place where you can be mean and angry at someone and nobody bats an eye. I found out this thing they call politics let's you lie while gaining power. It's amazing."

"What are y'all gonna do with that there power then?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing. I don't even want presidency. I just want to live here with control."

"You're lying." Twilight begin to try and conjure a spell, but nothing moved.

"That magic won't work. The farther you are from the portal-"

"The lesser the magic you have. The portal is the magic!"

"Yes but you have no worries with me. I'm content here."

"You can't just go from a tyrant to a normal guy who doesn't want power. What are you playing?"

"Nothing. If you want me to prove it to you, then stay a while. See the new world and fit in. You may even want to stay forever."

"We aren't falling for your tricks Sombra. But... We will stay for a couple of days to see what you do."

The girls looked at Twilight like she was crazy.

"Stop by anytime. Do you have any place to stay?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Sombra grabbed a notepad and wrote down an address with a signature.

"I live in these apartments, I helped out the manager so he should get you a room."

He handed the note off to Twilight.

"We will see you Sombra."

The girls walked out to see Big Mac drooling over the leather chair he was sleeping on.

"Big Mac!" The girls yelled, startling the large man, making him fall off the chair.

"I'm up! Oh, Twilight, how'd it go?"

"We are going to stay for a little bit. Can you get us here?"

She handed the note to him as he got up.

"Holy sh-sh-shoot. Shoot. These are extremely nice apartments. I'll bring you right away."

They arrived at a luxurious building with decks on each floor.

"I'll be here in the morning at this pot if y'all need a ride."

"Thanks for everything." Twilight kissed the man on the cheek and walked out.

The six walked into the large entrance and were met with the manager.

"May I help you?"

"You must be the manager, I have this note from Sombra."

"Sombra? Wow. He never has guests. I'll take you to a luxury suit."

"Why would you do this for Sombra?" Twilight questioned the man before he turned.

"In this city, if a guy scratches your back, you do it back in favor. He saved my building. I owe him."

"How'd he save it?" Pinkie had left the group and came back eating the bowl of mints.

"I had a lawsuit against this man because he tried suing. I would've lost everything but Sombra had just been elected to governor and he himself hired lawyers to help me win. He's a good man. How'd you meet him?"

"He was in our school."

The manager had processed what he heard and smiled.

"Good man."

He lead them up to the elevator and phased the button. The doors flew open, awe strucking the six.

"It's like magic." Twilight felt the button and pushed it.

"Let's go before the crowd of workers gets here." Listening, they jumbled into the small box and begin to rise up the floors.

"Welcome to the penthouse."

"Did we teleport?" Rarity looked around at the different feature of the room.

"Nope. Just some more magic." He chuckled as he waved goodbye, decennial down the floors.

"I still don't trust Sombra. It's top sketchy. He rises to power and does nothing with it. Celestial says he's ruining the world!" Twilight laid onto the bed in her clean bathrobe.

"By the way... How did she know what he was going to do? I mean a guard told her that he was planning to destroy the world. It doesn't add up. Celestial wouldn't assume anything."

"You don't think?" Rainbow walked out drying her hair.

"Think what? And put some clothes on!"

She shook her butt in the direction of Twilight and stuck her tongue out.

"What if Celestial is power hungry."

"What are you talking about Rainbow?"

"Well think about it. She is immortal. You're the new princess. You could be the new ruler of Canterlot."

"I'm the princes of friendship."

"That's not the point. She can be overthrown and knows it. That's why she sent us here. Without us, there's nothing in her way."

"Then what of Luna? Wouldn't she find out?"

"And of those two fight, Celestia will win and say it was Nightmare Moon. Luna will be sent to the moon again."

"She loves Luna too much to do that again. I saw the flashback."

"It's been a thousand years since then."

"It's not Celestia Rainbow! If you have solid proof for me then I could imagine it but she will never do that."

"Whatever." Rainbow slumped onto the couch.

11:24 pm.

Twilight woke up and walked out into the breeze outside on the deck. Cars were busking and honking. It seemed busy for this time. Over to her left the club shook with bass and shone with lasers. She rested her hands on the railing and looked up at the moon.

"Could Rainbow be right?" She sighed and dropped her head.

"My mentor. The ruler. The princess of Equestria, is not a tyrant..."

The words sounded weird to her as she thought about it. Could the ruler in Equestria want more? Is SHE the bad guy?

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

August 30th 8:00 am

"Gooooood morning!" A nearby echoed in the room.

"Welcome to Celestial Radio on 107.5 the horse." A horse whinnied in the background of the man's voice.

"Ughh.." Twilight rolled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and locked it, hearing a reassuring click from the lock. She turned on the light and stared into the mirror. Surprised, she stared at her features, just now noticing her features. She took off her silk pajamas and stared at her body.

"This world is VERY different..."

She looks around and noticed her cutie mark on her right flank.

"Hm?" She slid her fingers over it and tried using a rag to see if it would come off.

"We'll that's weird. We must've kept the marks..."

Twilight walked back out with her pajamas on and woke everyone up.

"You guys should go check out town. Don't run into yourselves. I'll be with Sombra, seeing what he does."

"How will we check in?" Rarity combed her hair and stared into the mirror.

"I'll ask the manager. They have this magic device for talking."

"They don't hav' magic here Twilight." Applejack looked at the girl staring back.

"We'll whatever it is, I'll get it."

Twilight walked down to the main desk. The woman looked at her and smiled.

"I knew you'd show up." She opened a drawer and brought out six walkie talkies.

"When it's on, just hold down this button to activate it. The just talk!"

"That's it?"

"Yup." She went back to her work and Twilight rode the elevator back up to their room.

"Okay, so I got these walker of talkie things and they'll help us-... Girls?"

All of the others had been getting ready to go out. The concierge had laid out clothes for each of the girls.

"They're gifts from Sombra, aren't they awesome?" Rainbow walked out of the large closet.

She had dark blue skinny jeans, a seamless leather jacket, and a baby blue tank top with her cutie mark on it. It had a wrap around design and was more jagged at edges.

"They're definitely somethin'..." Applejack slipped on an orange, plaid shirt over a white t short.

It barely made it to the start of her short shorts.

She walked around in the mid calf boots that were made of leather.

"A bit clunky... But I'm still missing... Ah!" Applejack sprinted over to a shelf in the closet, knocking over Rainbow who was posing in the reflection of the glass.

"Mah hat!" She kissed it and slapped it on her head.

Pinkie had on a loose tank top with short shorts and converse. It barely did the job of covering but she liked the look. Fluttershy had a yellow polo with a green skirt. Her legs would be bare but were covered with high socks going past her knees.

"Well.. Um... It's nice." She stared at here's elf in the mirror of the bathroom.

"I for one didn't know Sombra had such great taste!" Rarity was walking back and forth like she was on a catwalk.

She had a black, formal skirt going to her knees and a white, leather jacket with two pockets on the front. Under was a white shirt which had a stitched version of her mark in the top right of the shirt. Although in high heels, Rarity walked in them like she designed them.

"Yours is there Twi." Applejack pointed to a pile of clothes on the bed.

She looked over it. It was a button up shirt with a tie and suit.

"A suit?" Se walked up and held it in the light.

"Oh, there was a note saying to meet Sombra at his office, wearing that." Rainbow lazily whipped her finger around, pointing at the suit.

The five others begin to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Twilight stood up and grabbed the box of walkie talkies.

She threw one at each person.

"Talkie. Talkie. Talkie. Talkie. Talkie." Each looked at the device with confusion.

"Turn it on and hold down the button. Talk into it and we can be able to hear through ours."

Rainbow flicked it on and held down the large button the side.

"Hey Twilight." She whispered into the walkie talkie while covering her mouth.

Twilight grabbed the device and held down the button

"...What."

"You're an egghead." Rainbow smiled and ran out the door to the elevator.

Applejack followed.

"We will be out and about. Fluttershy will be with me. Pinkie will be somewhere and Rainbow will-.. Well I don't know. Applejack is going off to somewhere also." Rarity grabbed a white purse from the closet and walked out with the other two girls.

"Well I guess I'm alone…"

Rainbow and Applejack 9:05 am

"Where are we going first?" Rainbow took off her jacket and swung it over her shoulder as the two walked down the main street sidewalk.

"How about we see where I am in the world, then check out you?"

"Fine."

The two walked down and turned into a small bar.

"Joe's? What kinda title is that?" Rainbow walked into the bar to see it empty and only the bartender washing glasses.

"Why isn't there anyone here?" Applejack walked in and patted down her hair.

"It's a bar. What do you expect in the morning?" He placed the cup under the bar and began wiping it down.

"Well I don't know. Whatever." Rainbow grabbed Applejack and walked out.

"What a weirdo. Let's check out me."

"You always want people to check you out…"

"Damn right." Rainbow smiled and walked toward a phone book.

"Let's see..Dan….Dacet….Dash….Rainbow Dash… Apartment complex 2010." She dropped the book and began walking down the road.

"How do y'all know where you're goin'?"

"The buildings have numbers. These are the 1800's. The 2000's are down there. Let's see what I have become."

They eventually arrived at a large building complex with graffiti on the walls. Groups of thugs looked over to see the two, lone girls walking into the apartment.

"Mmmhm. If I could get some of THAT." All the men laughed as the guy made a face and winked.

"Stuff it jock."

Rainbow receive wooh's from the guys.

"See you later." The guys smile and walked off.

"I think he there likes ya."

"Shut it."

They entered the building and made their way up to the address box.

"Dash, Rainbow. Room... Room..."

"What does it say?"

"It's all scratched out with a knife. I'm guessing that was me... Lets just go up the floors and see which door is mine."

Fluttershy and Rarity 9:00 am

"My Celestia! My designs are beautiful!" Rarity walked into a large clothes store and touched the fabrics.

"May I help you?" A large woman came around the corner, looking at the two girls.

"Yes, is a Ms. Rarity here?" Rarity stepped forward with an expression.

"Yup. You're lookin' at her."

Rarity, with the same face, felt a teardrop down her face and hit the ground.

"You're Rarity?" Fluttershy examined the large woman.

"What's it to ya?" She grabbed a chair and sat behind the desk.

"I-I was just wondering if you designed these."

"Yes. Haven't sold them. They've been sitting there for years and I really didn't try after that. People didn't like my 'style' so I just ignored them."

"Oh. Well, they're beautiful. I gotta go catch up with my...my...friend." Fluttershy grabbed Rarity, who was frozen like a stone.

"I'm..I'M HIDEOUS!" She fell to the ground and began to sob.

"It's okay Rarity. She's still very young and looks fine."

"You're just saying thaattt!" She grabbed a tissue from Fluttershy's hand and blew into it.

"This place is horri- What's that?" Rarity jumped up and walked over to a poster hanging on a lamp post.

"Fashion show. This Fall." Rarity moved her finger of the words as she read it.

"Fluttershy! I can save myself! I'll make dresses and give them to the much less fortunate me and make myself famous!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Twilight said not to-"

"Oh pish posh for Twilight. This is a big deal."

Pinkie Pie 9:07 am

"This place is amazing!" Pinkie ran into a small coffee shop and go he attention of the few people sitting in it.

"Look at you! You're all so interesting. A MUSTACHE!" She ran over and began petting a handle bar mustache of a large man, who swatted her hand away and stood up.

"Damn hippy! Not even in the morning can you give us a break!" He threw his money on the table, grabbed his briefcase, and walked out of the shop.

"What a sour face! Right?" She looked around at the people staring her down.

They all had a face of intensity and meanness.

"Take a hint ya wako. Leave." A man stood up and pointed to the door.

"Oh…." Pinkie stepped from the shop and heard an applause come from inside.

Pinkie began walking but bumped into a man and fell to the ground.

"Oh, my bad." He began frantically grabbing papers and pencils.

"It's okay." She gathered the other half and handed it to the man.

"Thanks. I do believe we need an introduction to such an act. My name is Cheese Sandwich."


End file.
